1. Field of the Invention
The invention involves sliding doors or a combination of sliding and sliding plug doors of a type generally utilized on railway box cars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art patents pertaining to double door arrangements are well known in the art and generally include individual locking mechanisms for each door and interlocking mechanisms for connecting both doors so that they can be moved in unison to one side of a door opening.
The present invention provides for the actuation of both door locking mechanisms from the rotatable cam drive arrangement provided on one of the doors.